


Playing Games

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeko uses her computer for games that aren't go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



Biting her lip, Shigeko clicked her cursor over an enemy and hit the requisite keys on the keyboard to attack. She huffed out a soft breath as her avatar obliterated everything in its path. Okay, so maybe she was a little overleveled for this area? It was easy plat, though, and she needed to buy new armor for one of her party members, though she couldn't remember which one needed it right offhand. It was mostly just fun to kill things. She knew her life was actually pretty awesome, but it was all of those little things that made life a drag that she just needed to purge, like having to force Waya-kun to take her out for cake instead of him doing it of his own voilition. 

Was it that hard to ask a girl out for cake? She vanquished another enemy and grinned as she collected her money and moved on to the next part of the dungeon. If she remembered correctly, there was an extra treasure chest only a few turns away and the mini-boss guarding it would be a great way to ease the frustration of having yet another weekend without a date. Waya would be at insei sessions both days, though that meant he'd be free the following Sunday... 

Shigeko laughed maniacally as she encountered the mini-boss and faced him head-on with her sword swinging above her avatar's head.


End file.
